A building management system (BMS) may monitor one or more different physical parameters relating to a building environment, including for example: temperature, humidity, atmospheric pressure, light level, sound level, and so forth. A BMS may include a number of sensors throughout a room, a building, or a group of several buildings. The sensors may also be connected to and managed by an aggregation panel that receives data generated by the sensors. There are numerous building management systems of different vendors and with different data formats. In addition, with increasing usage of networked devices and the Internet-of-things, more data is generated with new device types, which may also have new and different data formats. Sensor data is typically stored in tables in a proprietary format at each vendor's aggregation panel or other data aggregation device. To aggregate sensor data, the customary procedure is to simply access each vendor's data aggregation device, copy the data and store the data elsewhere, e.g., in a centralized location with data from other sources and in different formats.